


on a wire, we were dancing

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode Tag - s01e06 Star City 2046, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Making Up sorta, Not Beta'd, a song fic of sorts, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Resistance is useless, just two kids stupid and fearless</i>
</p><p>Mick and Len make up, at least for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a wire, we were dancing

**Author's Note:**

> God, that episode right?? Saw someone on tumblr ask for fluff and this is what I came up with. It's not.. actually that fluffy. And it kind of feels like it's all over the place. And it also kind of ignores the preview we had for next week (since it looks like Mick and Len are still fighting at that point). Mostly dialogue with lots of Len's feelings.
> 
> Written to the tune of [Time-Bomb by All Time Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkgNsE9Uhzc). I highly recommend listening to that while reading this. 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

_From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold; like a crash, the whole thing spun out of control._

 

“I don’t even know who my kind of people are anymore…”

Mick’s words are hushed but Len hears them anyway. Len also sees the sad smile Raymond flashes at Mick, then at Len. Len answer with a scowl, one that deepens when it’s clear that the man isn’t fazed. Len lets his eyes shift to where Mick still stands at the window; he catches Mick’s surprisingly calm gaze. It’s the smooth emotion in Mick’s eyes that prompts Len to stand, to approach—but he freezes when Mick turn and storms from the room.

The tension in the air is palpable. Len tries to focus on being angry that he and Mick are airing their dirty laundry in front of the rest of the team but he _can’t_. He can’t focus on anything that isn’t _Mick_. So, disregarding the blatant stares of his teammates, Len rises from his seat and follows Mick as calmly as he can.

 

_Pull the trigger without thinking, there’s only one way down this road._

 

Mick clearly hears Len approaching because he picks up his pace and rounds a corner so fast he nearly clips his shoulder. Len frowns to himself but doesn’t derail from his plan. He rounds that same corner just in time to watch Mick slip into their room.

Len slows his pace and stops in front of the closed door. He stares at the lines of detail in the metal. He strains his ears to listen to Mick on the other side. He leans so close to listen that his forehead presses into the chilled metal. He can’t hear a thing and it’s more distressing than he’d care to admit.

Pulling his head from the door, Len raises his hand to knock on the door. “Mick.” Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t get an answer. Len grits his teeth and knocks again, speaks louder. “Mick, let me in.”

“It’s not locked.” Mick’s gruff voice barks back.

 

_It was like a time bomb set into motion. We knew that we were destined to explode._

 

Len slides the door open and steps just far enough inside to let it close behind him. He watches now as Mick paces around the room.

He’s changed into lighter gear than his usual jacket, and the heat gun is set aside with the safety on. Mick is pacing, pretending to fix things around the room or play up an air of being productive.

Len doesn’t cross his arms. Instead he keeps his stance open and nonthreatening. “Mick.”

“How many other times have you lied to me?” Mick asks though he never stops moving. “Were you ever gonna tell me the truth? That you don’t want _this_ anymore?” Mick pauses just long enough to send a glare Len’s direction. “What did you _think_ was gonna happen, Snart?”

Len flinches without thinking about it. He’s on edge, waiting for Mick’s revenge to come flying towards his face. He’s tense. “I thought you would be on my side.”

Mick scoffs.

 

_We’re like a time bomb—gonna lose it, let’s defuse it._

 

Len bites back an expression that gives away how much that hurts him. The room falls silent again and Len watches as Mick climbs into the bed— _their bed_. Len almost wonders if it’s intentional that Mick has taken Len’s usual side, is nearly cradling _Len’s_ pillow. He figures it’s probably not and decides not to mention it.

Len moves slowly towards the bed and sheds his own excess layers until he’s down to less than Mick. Mick at least had soft pants and a t-shirt, which feels like considerably more when Len is clad in his underwear and a tank top. He doesn’t let the itch of vulnerability stop him, though. He moves and climbs under the covers and despite the burning in his chest, he doesn’t reach for Mick.

They lay there and if Len tries hard enough it _almost_ feels comfortable, almost feels _normal_.

“This is all because of that damn kid.”

 

_Well there’s no way out of this so let’s stay in._

 

The words catch Len so off guard that he laughs before he can stop himself. He finally does reach out and grips Mick’s shoulder. “It’s really not, Mick.” He drawls insistently. He pulls at the man’s scarred shoulder until Mick is on his back and not completely turned away from Len. “It’s because of… everything.”

Len leans up on his elbow and looks down at Mick, though the man won’t meet his stare. Len takes his hand from Mick’s shoulder.

“Okay, yes, Scarlet might have…” Len searches for words that both explain his side, and won’t send Mick into a rage. “He made some decent points.” Len concedes. “But I’m not trying to be a _hero_ , and I’m not trying to make you one either.” Len doesn’t look away from Mick’s face, not even to blink. “I told you—we _do_ have something to gain from this. We have a throne we can claim once it’s over.”

 

_Every storm that comes also comes to an end._

 

“Did you really want to stay there?” Len’s voice drops to a whisper.

Mick doesn’t answer but his lip twitches, he blinks, a shiver runs through his body and Len watches it all.

“You didn’t.” Len answers for him. Len, again, falls silent until he can find the right words. “I need you on my side, Mick.”

Mick’s eyes flicker to Len then back to the ceiling. “Doesn’t seem like it.”

Before Len can retort Mick is continuing.

“Think I’ll just have Hunter drop me off back in the present.” It’s a threat and Len’s heart stops on the dime when it sinks in. “You can have your fun with being a hero, I’ll—find Lisa, or something.”

Len’s heart drops into the pit of his stomach and the ache of abandonment surges in his chest. “No, you’re not.” He tries to keep an even voice but fails. “I need you _here_ , Mick.”

 

_Like a bullet shooting the love-sick, there’s only one way down this road._

 

Len reaches out again and places his hand on Mick’s chest, over his rapidly thrumming heartbeat. It’s a tender move that’s both uncomfortable and easy. They’ve never been _tender_ with one another. It’s part of the appeal; or, at least, it was in the beginning. Len liked having a partner who could match him bite for bite and wasn’t afraid to fight back. He liked knowing they both had other people on the side on occasion and that it didn’t cause problems.

As Len looks back, though, he realizes at some point things shifted. If not for Mick, then for Len alone. After so many times of nearly losing Mick, after so many nights spent _together_ , this arrangement between them had shifted.

Len almost misses it when Mick turns his head to look at Len. The air is soft around them but still thick enough to feel suffocating. Len holds back another flinch when Mick covers Len’s hand with his own. Words get tangled in Len’s throat, but Mick fills the void.

 

_Got my heart in your hands like a time bomb ticking._

 

“Always figured you’d be the first to walk away.”

Len’s blood boils instantly. “ _You’re_ the one trying to walk away!” His voice edges into a shout and dwindles into a whisper again.

Mick shrugs. “If I don’t do it now, it’s only gonna hurt more in the end.”

Len’s heart skips a beat on that word—end. His heart skips a beat and it feels like all the oxygen is gone from the room. He can’t breathe and he hates the way his eyes burn with tears. This isn’t what he had meant to happen.

“This isn’t my entire fault.” He says with a shaky voice. “You’re the one who felt the need to grab that _hideous_ jacket and lead your merry band of misfits to a strip club.” Len knows his glare is made softer by the tears pooling in his eyes.

Mick shrugs again and it infuriates Len. “Got your attention, didn’t it?”

 

_It goes off, we start again; when it breaks we fix it._

 

Len’s stare hardens as much as he can manage now. “What, would it make you feel better if we made a pitstop somewhere and stole something ridiculously valuable?”

A smile starts to spread across Mick’s face and it’s pretty much the only answer Len needs.

Len feels a smile tugging at his lips but he tries to hold it back. “You are such an ass.” He snaps, sitting up straighter so he can somewhat loom over his partner. “You could have just said something. You—do you really hate this that much?” Len asks, faltering.

Mick sits up as well and they’re eye to eye. “I don’t like thinking you’re going soft. Don’t like thinking that you’re whistling a different tune ‘cuz of what that kid’s been telling you.”

Len groans. “Barry, again, really?” Len glares. “He has nothing to do with this. Not really.” Len can’t help but move a bit closer. A beat of silence is all it takes for Len to gather his courage. “Didn’t you ever picture a future beyond just being thieves?”

 

_We should know better, but we won’t let go._

 

Mick’s gaze on his turns unreadable. Len waits with his breath held and chest tight. He’s thought of it now and then, a future with Mick and Lisa at his sides, large and in charge but not having to plan heists to get by. He never pictures a white picket fence or kids, but he does picture no longer needing to move from safe house to safe house and always looking over their shoulder.

Len blinks and when he opens his eyes again, Mick is kissing him soundly on the mouth. Len gasps into the kiss and surges forward to kiss back. His hands leave the sheets and grip Mick’s skin hard enough to bruise. Mick grabs him by the hips and hauls him—far too easily—into his lap. Mick’s grin in the kiss is arrogant and intoxicating.

“Is that a yes?” Len asks when they finally pull apart.

“Promise me we can steal something _really_ nice, really expensive?”

Len rolls his eyes but nods. “Wherever we end up next, I’ll ask Gideon to track down the most valuable item in the area.”

Mick’s eyes light up in the most ridiculous way. He kisses Len again, but it’s brief this time.

 

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage, you know I’m never gonna let you let me go._

 

“Always sort of figured we’d get a dog.” Mick says quietly, still grinning.

Len pulls back from the man, a scandalized look in place. “Not so fast.” He scolds. He plans to say more but Mick kisses him hard this time, biting and licking his way into Len’s mouth. When this kiss breaks, Len hates that his train of thought is lost.

Mick just grins and maneuvers them around again, so that they’re lying on the bed and Len’s head is pillowed on Mick’s chest. Len relishes the feel of Mick speaking, the way his voice rumbles deep in his chest. “We’ll figure it out.” Again, his voice is deceptively tender for the pair of them. Len wills himself not to be afraid of this oncoming change, tells himself it’s for the better.

Len tilts his head just enough to stare at Mick and is unsurprised to find him staring back. Mick smiles at him in a rare display of emotion and Len doesn’t try to hold back his matching grin. Things are still tense, though it’s simmering softly in the back of their minds for now. This little moment, the fact that he’s back in Mick’s arms, isn’t the answer to all their problems.

But for now, it’s okay. Wrapped up in one another, they’ll be okay.

 

_But I need it, wouldn’t have it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, not really beta'd, so feel free to point out any hideously glaring errors.


End file.
